1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved fuel injection device for use in an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A CR injector (CR=common rail) with a piezoelectric actuator and boosting by means of a hydraulic coupler is known. The known prior art also includes integrated couplers with pistons contained coaxially one inside the other. The known device uses a valve that opens outward as a control valve. This valve can only be embodied with a relatively small diameter since otherwise, the forces on the valve become too great and it cannot be actuated by a piezoelectric actuator.